


Beautiful Like The Beauty

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Famous Harry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, One Shot, Singer Harry Styles, Songwriting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: As we walked to the gym class we talk a bit about the songs and he love's em which made me really happy, when we got there all the student's as well as the teacher's were all there and sitting down.I could see some of the student's from where i was standing and there was one guy who was sitting all alone and it made me wonder why, while i was wondering the principal spoke a bit and then he introduced me and every single student screams happy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful Like The Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a song called Beauty and i took my time with it cause i wanted to make sure i got everything i wanted in this story, so i hope y'all like it :)

I just got home from an interview i just got out with a new single called Beauty.  
I walked into my livingroom and turned on the radio to hear what's going down today.

"Everyone hafe an hour ago we had Harry Styles with us and we talked about his hole new single Beauty and his love life so ladies your all lucky" i roll my eyes at that "Tomorrow however he's going to visit a university and we don't know which one he didn't gave a name but here's his new song Beauty."  
Right before the song started i turned off the radio, whenever i'm out driving or being droved the song is being played and as much as i love the song i don't want to get sick of it before my tour with it.  
I walked over to my coffee table for the remote and turn on the tv for some background noise and then into the kitchen for a water and an apple and back to sit down on the couch and took my phone and began to play a game on it while eating the apple.

About hafe an hour later i went to the bathroom, about a month ago i bought some hair dying so now i'll go from brown to blond and i think i'll look good as a blond.  
A few hours later i took a shower and came out blond and i love it.  
At 7:30 pm my assistant came home to me to talk about tomorrow.  
"So harry a car will pick you at 8 tonight so hurry up and pack whatever you'll need the next few days."  
"Okay what time will i have to be there tomorrow."  
"At 10 am and you'll perform Beauty and Golden after you arrives" i nodded and then she added "when your done a lucky student will show you around the school."  
"Okay i get it and i hope you know if i like the school maybe i'll start there myself."  
"Sure you will but for now pack."

I'd and a few minutes after 8 i was in the car and the chauffeur began to driv to Manchester to a hotel i would be staying at while i was there.  
hours later the car was in front of the hotel door, i got out of the car and into the hotel to check in under my fake name and then up to my room.  
after i got out of the bathroom i went into the bedroom where my suitcase is and then i undressed and got under the covers and turned on the tv.  
The next thing i knew the sun were shining through the window so i took my phone to see what time it is and it's 7 am, i got out of bed and got dressed in something i found in my suitcase, then i called for some room service to order some breakfast and the guy also got my room number.

A few hours later i was driving to the school and was greed by the principal at the front door.  
As we walked to the gym class we talk a bit about the songs and he love's em which made me really happy, when we got there all the student's as well as the teacher's were all there and sitting down.  
I could see some of the student's from where i was standing and there was one guy who was sitting all alone and it made me wonder why, while i was wondering the principal spoke a bit and then he introduced me and every single student screams happy.  
I got on stage as the music began to play and everyone got up jumping and screaming, i'd see a guy push the boy who was sitting alone away and the boy seemed to just take it like he's use to it.

Golden, golden, golden  
As I open my eyes  
Hold it, focus, hoping  
Take me back to the light  
I know you were way too bright for me  
I'm hopeless, broken  
So you wait for me in the sky  
Browns my skin just right

You're so golden  
You're so golden  
I'm out of my head  
And I know that you're scared  
Because hearts get broken

I don't wanna be alone  
I don't wanna be alone  
When it ends  
Don't wanna let you know  
I don't wanna be alone  
But I, I can feel it take a hold  
I can feel you take control  
Of who I am and all I've ever known  
Loving you's the antidote

Golden  
You're so golden  
I don't wanna be alone  
You're so golden  
You're so golden  
I'm out of my head  
And I know that you're scared  
Because hearts get broken

(Golden, golden, golden, golden)  
(Golden, golden, golden, golden)  
(Golden, golden, golden, golden)  
(Golden, golden, golden, golden)  
(Golden, golden, golden, golden)  
(Golden, golden, golden, golden)  
I know that you're scared  
Because I'm so open

You're so golden  
I don't wanna be alone  
You're so golden  
You're so golden  
You're so golden  
I'm out of my head  
And I know that you're scared  
Because hearts get broken

my eyes went over to the boy what felt like every other second and i smile at him but i don't think he thought it was to him.

Mmm, yeah

I'm as stubborn as my father  
Sweet just like my sister  
Strong just like my mother  
Sometimes I'm a little crazy  
More often than lately  
That's how London raised me

Sometimes you hate my attitudes  
Can't stand to wait, I'm always late  
And the swinging moods I go through  
I know it ain't easy  
But you somehow make it easier than it seems

And you still love me  
For better and for worse, it's how it's supposed to be  
Supposed to be  
You love me  
Even when it's ugly, you see the beauty  
The beauty

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ah-ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ah, oh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ah-ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ah, oh

My heart's rougher than some rubble  
Hard to understand  
My mouth gets me in trouble  
Still got plenty of bad habits  
I'm a know-it-all until I gotta ask it (Oh)

I know it ain't easy (Ain't easy)  
But you somehow make it easier than it seems (Yeah)

And you still love me  
For better and for worse, it's how it's supposed to be  
Supposed to be  
You love me  
Even when it's ugly, you see the beauty  
The beauty

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ah-ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ah, oh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ah-ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ah, oh  
Yeah, oh

I know it ain't easy  
But you somehow make it easier than it seems  
Ohh

And you still love me  
For better and for worse, it's how it's supposed to be (Oh)  
Supposed to be (Yeah)  
You love me  
Even when it's ugly (Ugly), you see the beauty (Beauty)  
The beauty (Ooh yeah)

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ah-ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ah, oh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh (Oh-oh, yeah)  
Ah-ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ah, oh (Yeah) 

"Thank you everyone it was a pleasure performing for y'all here at your college."  
The principal walked on the stage to me and we shaked hands "thank you for performing for us all mr Styles and as you probably know every student want to show you around campus but all the teacher's as well as myself think you should choose someone to should you around."  
"Why thank you and thank you to everyone who would love to show me around and since i'll choose myself i already found one i would like to show me around."  
"That's good and the lucky student will get the rest of the day off while the rest classes as usual" the principal went down to the teacher's.  
I smile out to everyone but mostly just one "i would love if the guy in the red jeans and striped blue and white t-shirts would show me around" i smile down to him and he looked up at me in surprise like he couldn't believe what's just happen.  
He shyly almost to shyly walked up to me on stage and he looked at his shoes like he didn't dare take his eyes anywhere else.  
I took my hand out for him to shake but he didn't take it like he's afraid or something but i didn't let it stop me "hi i'm Harry it's nice to meet you and what's your name" i smile at him.  
"Louis" he said in such a low whisper i almost didn't hear what he said but i'd and he's still looking down at his shoes with his hands in his pockets.  
I took my eyes off him even though it's hard but i have something to say to everyone "i know you all want my autograph which you will after i have seen your college."  
They all nodded and then the teacher and the principal make all the student's but Louis leave the gym.  
Louis sat down on the edge of the stage, a moment later i sat down next to him "Are you okay Louis" he looked at me like he couldn't believe i heard when he said his name "I don't bite i'm a friendly person and you can talk to me."  
"Why me" was all he said.  
"Why you what."  
"Of everyone here why did you choose me."  
"Because you stood out to me and let me guess you don't have many friends and pretty much everyone here bully you."  
"Close i don't have any friends and no i'm not loner and yes i get bullied bad but i don't want anyone's pity or yours."  
"Easy there tiger i'm just being friendly and okay i won't give you pity but would please get up from your cute butt and show me around campus."  
"I don't really have much of a choice do i."  
"Of course you do say the word and i'll ask someone else but please don't make me ask someone else."  
He looked from his shoes into my eyes for the first and i looked into his and wow what a beautiful blue colour and his eyes are shining, if i didn't knew better i would say this is love "Let's go i'll show you around" he finally said after minutes of looking at each other eyes.

He had showed me like hafe the campus by lunch time so i decided to take Louis to a nice restaurant, when he told me about the school classes and the campus i couldn't help but listen i'm in love with his voice his beautiful voice.  
After lunch we walked around campus again and some of the other student's called him awful and horrible name's much worse then just fagot, i really couldn't believe my own ears and eyes he just took it.  
"Louis don't believe what they say okay you are beautiful inside and out believe that love" when i saw his eyes i saw tears, tears in pain and sadness "You should only cry because your happy not sad your amazing eyes deserve tears of happiness."  
"Please Harry i'm use to it and it doesn't hurt as much as one could think or see and i'm use to be invisible and i'll like to get this tour over with so i can go back to that."  
"No one should be use to be invisible and really not anyone as special as you."  
"First i'm beautiful and now i'm special what's your deal why are you flirting or trying or whatever" he looked down a bit and then back up in my eyes "look i appreciate what your trying to do but one pop star won't stop them from bullying me okay they have shit for brains."

He showed me the rest and i'm just falling more and more in love with him he beyond beautiful, the tour ended at the principal office i kinda hate the tour is over now i won't have his voice in my ears anymore.  
"Thank you so much for the tour Louis it was lovely" i smile and we actually shaked hands and i lay a him a piece of paper in the pocket of his jeans.  
"You welcome Harry" was all he said before he left for who knows what.  
I knocked on the door and walked in when i heard a come in and i had a small chat with the principal and before i left and told to keep an eye on all the student's and their behaviour with each other.

A few hours later i had just packed my suitcase and was almost ready to leave when there was a knock on the door so i went over to open and to my surprise it was Louis.  
"Hi Louis come in" which he'd and he walked a bit around before he sat down on the couch "you okay there."  
"No" was all he replied before i sat down next to him "Why would you tell i'm beautiful and special no one has ever told me that so why would you."  
"Becuase you are Lou you really don't see what i see do you" i smile.  
"Is it even true that you dated Kendall or Taylor or that your even straight i'm only asking cause i never believe you were straight."  
"Lou love i'm not straight and honestly i never labelled myself i actually never felt the need to and no i never dated them i'm friends with them."  
"So let's say i were to kiss you right here right now would you kiss me back?."  
"I wouldn't mind if you kissed me" and without hesitation his lips were on mine and a second later i let his tongue in, wow it's better then the summer itself and before i knew it the kiss was over and all i want is to kiss him again but i didn't "wow that kiss was amazing."  
"It was yes and can i ask you something."  
"Ask away Lou."  
"Why did you give me the paper with the hotel name and room number."  
"Maybe i wanted you for myself for a bit and i could give you this piece as well."  
He open the piece i just handed over to him and he looked at me with a weird look "number's wait let me guess you phone number."  
I nodded "yes it's my number and i want you to use it whenever you start believing everything they say that's not true."  
"How would you know if i called you."  
"Call it intuition i would know believe me and i would know if you text me as well and can i ask you something Lou."  
"Sure ask whatever you want to know."  
"Do you believe in love at first sight or attraction at first sight or both" i hope he says both cause then he would know how i feel and i have really strong feelings for him already and have from the moment we met.  
"I kinda believe in both i know it's old school but as you would say who cares right."  
"It's not old school it's wonderful Boo nothing but wonderful" i smile."  
"Have you, you know ever felt that way about someone" he asks and i nodded "are you feeling that for someone right now."  
"I am yes and i hope the feeling is mutual."  
He smile at me for the first time and wow his smile is gorgeous "how would you know you feel is true or right."  
"Listen to your heart it's all one can do."  
"When are you going back to London."  
"I was going tonight but i can wait till morning if you'll like me to."  
He nodded "i would like that Harry."  
"Have you ever been loved before Lou" i asked and he shaked his head "would you let me love you tonight."  
"Are you asking to be my temporary fix."  
"You can control me tonight but i'll like to touch you where your heart is love."

It was the most wonderful night of my life his body is beautiful, he may not be as well workout as i am but he's the most gorgeous thing i ever layed my green eyes on. Being inside of him was everything and have him inside of me was mind blowing.  
It was firework all the way through and in the morning was intense i felt like i could walk on water or fly around the world.  
I am 100% in love with the man next to me.  
"Will i see you again Haz" i smile at the nickname he just gave me and yes he'll see me again, nothing can keep me away.  
"Of course we're see each other again Boo i want you in my life and what's your dream Boo you know dream job" i'm glad i asked him that.  
"A few things actually, i would like to try song writing and writing."  
"I can help you with the song writing if you'll like."  
"I'll love to but your going back today and who knows when we're see one another again."  
"How about friday love" i asked but i could see him seem a bit unsure "next weekend love i promise i'm off work there."  
"I'll like that Haz but i don't think i'll live through a week without you."  
"hey me to but you have school and i have work so we both have to be grown ups no matter how much it's suck's."  
"I hate your right."  
"How long time do you have left."  
"After the summer vacation is here i have two years back."  
"We're make this work believe me Boo."  
"That's the thing i do believe you and whatever this is between us."  
Neither of us said a word instead we kissed each other.

I won't lie not seeing Louis all week was hell but i cannot wait till friday where we're see each other again and most importantly feel one another again, i have never missed anyone as much as i miss him, at least we're been talking and texting a lot i believe he miss me just as much.  
I can't wait till morning and he'll be here at my house with me for the weekend, it's kinda funny whenever my phone make a sound i always hope it's a text from him or a ring i'm a sucker for him.  
I barely slept the night to friday i'm way to excited, i think it was around 5 am i got out of bed i can't sleep so why even try, i took my phone with me to the bathroom found a playlist on spotify and took a good long hot shower.  
i was under the water for a good hafe an hour i just felt like being under hot water, i went back to my bedroom into my walk in closet to find something nice to wear i wanna look good for him.  
After i got nicely dressed i made some breakfast and eat and then clean up afterword. I walked to the livingroom to find something to watch and since i'm addicted to netflix like the rest of the world, i found seven deadly sins i really like that series it has it all love drama and friendship.

Hours later the series was still going but a different episode, then i took my phone and saw what time it is and it's 11 i didn't even know i was tired but i guess i was, i stopped the episode and went back to the one i remember i was watching.  
I even got a text from Lou so of course i open it.

Hi Hazza i just wanna let you know i'll be at your at 1 pm ;* i can't wait to see you babe.  
I texted him back right away.  
Hi Boo can't wait to see you either love.

I really can't wait till Boo get his cute butt here and we're get to be together again.  
I went to the bathroom to wash my face with hot water so no one can see i fell asleep, then back to the livingroom to watch my show again.  
A few hours later there was a ring coming from the front door so i ran out to open and a second later i had Boo in my arms hugging me and i huged him back.  
"God i missed you beautiful and i missed feeling you."  
"I missed you to handsome and i can't believe i'm here in London."  
He was about to say something else but all i wanted to do was kissing him so i'd just that.  
After the kiss i showed him around the house my bedroom was the last room he saw.  
We didn't leave the room the next few hours.  
"I can't believe i travelled all this way to end up in bed with you."  
"You can't say it wasn't worth it love and i'd not show you my bedroom till last."  
"It was worth it babe but you plan it by showing me this room as the last room."  
"Maybe on some level yes" i smirked at him "okay i wanted to see your beautiful body again."  
"Coming from you your more beautiful then i'll ever be."  
"Not possible darling this beautiful body and gorgeous face" i smile and kissed his stomach and forehead "let's get dressed and have lunch you most be hungry."  
"I am yeah.

After we eat lunch and found something to watch on netflix and then Boo went to the bathroom, when he came back minutes later he had some paper in his hand.  
"What's in you hand."  
"Chasin' the beat of my heart and i don't have to sleep to dream" he said and sat down next to me.  
"Ohh those are songs i'm writing but haven't finished yet."  
"Yeah i can see that Haz and when d'you begine to write em."  
"After i got home after i met you Boo i'm just not sure how to finish em it's all."  
"Can i help you Haz with finish em."  
"I'll love that Boo."

We began with Chasin' the beat of my heart.  
"Can i try something" i nodded i want to see what's on his mind "Maybe instead of some way and somewhere try with some way and somehow i'm through anticipating, oh right here and right now, it's true instead of waiting, oh."  
"That's actually really good Boo you just change everything with one word" i smile.  
"So you like what i'd then."  
"I love what you'd you just saved the song and please try with other one to."  
"I'll love to and take out the and put in there's a cure for bleeding hearts, whoa think you showed me where to start every time i lose my grip you keep me hangin' on, whoa oh oh you remind that i'm strong" he smile at me and man i love his smile i love him so much "so i kept my eyes closed, hands up, dancing by myself oh, i never felt nothing better baby how could i know you'd come crushing down from heaven now my heart is open forever."  
"Amazing Boo your a songwriting genius in like to minutes you saved to songs."  
"I'm just happy you'd like my idea."  
I just had to kiss him right here right now and he kissed me back.  
"Haz how did your family take it your coming out i mean."  
"They knew all a long it wasn't a surprise whatsoever but when it comes to my career i'm "straight" which i hate."  
"Then why don't you come out then babe."  
"it's not that i don't want to love it's that i don't want to lose everything i worked so hard to get" i told Louis.  
"If your afraid to lose your fans don't worry we love you for who you are and your music not who you date or not date."  
"Your not just a fan are Boo."  
"No i'm also the guy you hang out with."  
"No your not just the guy i hang out with that would make you a friend and your not my friend."  
"Then what am i to you."  
"Do i really need to spell it out to you love."  
"If you don't mind."  
I smile as i shaked my head "your killing my mind your stunningly beautiful gorgeously the guy i would be lucky to call my boyfriend."  
"We made it then cause i hoped we were."  
"Not were we are honey" we kissed "you don't know how golden you are do you or how much i adore you."  
"I adore you to Haz so it's the two of us now."

I nodded and we kissed each other and it let to some hot very hot sex on the couch.  
Seeing Louis in my arms like this he's as beautiful as a sunflower and wow my brain need to calm down, it seem like every other second i'm thinking about my next complement to Louis but i can't help it he missed out on so much doing all the shitting bullying in high school and now college.  
"Boo How did your family react when you came out."  
He looked up at me "My mom always knew and well my father ran out on us before my 1 year birthday and Mark my step dad also knew."  
"Ohh so your mother married again" i asked.  
"Actually Mark is her first and only husband."  
"I adore you Boo."  
"Thank you Haz."  
"For what i'm not sure i understand."  
"You broke down my walls you broke through everything and found me."  
"Your my sweet creature my only angel."  
We didn't say much to each other after that instead we watch netflix and for dinner i ordered take out.

The next day i took Boo with me to the studio to work on the music for Chasin' the beat of my heart and I don't have to sleep to dream.  
The band and i worked all day on it and it sounds great, i like the sound we found for I don't have to sleep to dream, the guys did ask about the deal with Louis and i said he's my boyfriend and they were happy for us, so was their girlfriends yes i'm the only not straight in the band but we're all good.  
As Joah says a band won't be a great band without at least one not straight in it and that made me kinda laugh.  
It's kinda funny we just released our second album and now we're working on new music already but i can't help it Louis inspired me and while we worked on the music for i don't have to sleep to dream i also wrote with Louis adore you and treat people with kindness.  
What can i say words just comes out right now so better work it out then keep it in and wow i'm so super impressed with Louis's ability to just write with me like we're done it forever.  
At the end of the day we had written about 10 songs and i'm in love with em all and they'll go on this hold new album which will be named Lovers Forever.  
Before we left the studio for the day i tweeted were in the studio today and get ready everyone all the love.  
Boo and i enjoyed the rest of our weekend together and sunday afternoon i drove him to the bus stop and we kissed goodbye and i told him to watch all the interviews i had coming up but i would also text and call him like crazy and he would do the same.

When i got home i saw my mom's jacket hanging next to mine on the wall.  
Something told me she in the livingroom so i walked in there to see her on the couch.  
"Hi darling how are you."  
"I'm good mom and you and what are you doing here."  
"I'm good to and i saw some picture's of you and a guy and you to looked very happy together."  
"I would have called mom and his name is Louis i meet him a week ago when i went to visit the college" my mom nodded in understanding "i'm in love with him mom i can't help it."  
"Harry love it's okay to love him i just want you to be happy and i can't remember the last time i saw you that happy."  
"I am he makes me so happy and when we were lying on the couch cuddling i wanted nothing more then just hold him tight into me."  
"I'm happy for you sweetheart and he feel the same way about you."  
"I believe so yeah i mean i know he feel's the same way."  
"Okay dear just be careful with who you give your heart" i nodded "good and how is the new music coming along."  
"It's crazy mom in one day Louis and i wrote an entire album like if it were second nature for us to work together and yesterday just like that he rewrote one word in to songs i began to write and he saved em just like that" i told her.  
"Sounds like he's just as gifted with songwriting as you are Harry."  
"I actually think he's better then i am mom it's just coming out of him."  
"I believe you honey and the next time your going to see one another bring him home okay i want to meet him."  
"You got it mom."

After my mother left i went to twitter to tweet.   
Can't wait for y'all to hear what just went down going to the studio tomorrow so y'all better get ready.   
The day right after breakfast i went to the studio, i cannot wait to get back to work on the music for the songs Boo and i wrote together.  
It's gonna be amazing and before i knew it, it were 11 at night so that's answer why i'm yawns so much but i can't stop working even though i have an interview tomorrow at 10am, so maybe it would be a good idea to stop for the night.  
I stopped working at 2, then straight home to bed and as soon my head hit the pillow i fall asleep a second later or so it felt.  
My alarm woke me up 8am i got out of bed still tired but at the same time excited about the interview today.  
I went out to the bathroom to take a shower and hafe an hour later got out then took a towel around my waist, then back to my bedroom to see my stylist was here.  
"Goodmorning Harry i didn't know you were here already."  
"Goodmorning to you to Haz and of course i would be here now we only have about an hour to get you ready so let's do this."  
"Okay good point and what is your idea for todays look."  
"White skinny jeans and a see through black shirt with red roses on" he said and then added "red boots and blue stocking your gonna look sickneing Haz."  
"Great well give me the clothes and i'll go to the bathroom to dry off and then get dressed."  
"Perfect here you go."

I went to the bathroom again and dry off then dressed and it actually looks good on me but i think i know someone who would love to see this look on me so i took my phone and took a selfie and send it to Boo.  
Then i walked out so Harry could see me in this outfit.  
"Fabulous absolutely fabulous Haz."  
"Fabulous makes me sound gay Harry."  
"Well ain't you gay or have i missed something."  
"I never labelled myself" i told Harry.  
"No but your boyfriend is gay he labelled himself didn't he."  
"Yeah he did but just because he did doesn't mean i'm going to."  
"Good point Haz."

We talked some more till we had to leave for the interview with Alan, we got there hafe an hour before i had to be on.  
I took my phone out to see a text from my Boo and it were a picture of himself and man he looks beautiful i love this boy so much, all i texted back was my beautiful Boo.  
Before i knew it, it was time to go on out to Alan to hug and greet him before we sat down.  
"Good to see you Harry."  
"Thank you Alan you to and how are you."  
"I'm amazing and you."  
"I'm great Alan."  
"So tell us about the new music you'll been tweeting about."  
He made me smile and he smile at me "someone very important to me inspired me and in no time 14 or so songs was written down and yesterday i was in the studio working on the music and it's going to be fucking amazing."  
"Can't wait to hear the new sound you came up with and let me ask you this who is this walking with."  
Then a picture came up with Boo and i walking hand in hand "somebody beautiful like the beauty."  
"Did you just rephrase your latest single with this guy."  
"I'd yeah i mean look at him he's gorgeous."  
"No he is but are you dating him or just holding a fan's hand."  
"Oh we're dating Alan and i'm so lucky that i meet him he's everything i want in a partner."  
"How long had you known each other before you began dating and when d'you come out did we all miss something" he asked.  
"Like a day" i smile big "no you didn't miss anything you all know i never labelled myself i actually don't believe in label's if i'm being honest."  
"Okay let me ask you this as well what do you love the most about him."  
"His sass and charm and beauty you know what he's beautiful from head to foot inside and out and i'm so lucky i get to call him mine."  
"Your fans would probably say otherwise that he's lucky to be with you."  
"You know what i gotta say to that it's bs i'm the lucky one."  
"You all heard it here first it's bullshit if you don't believe Harry here is the lucky one."  
Some of the interview went with laughter small talk and a glass of wine.  
"So Harry tell us or me" he said and gave a wink to everyone who here to watch "you tweeted a few days ago about new music so my question is when will we hear it" he smile smirk at me.  
"That's the thing i'm not sure yet i mean i want you all to hear the sound but i just gave you all a great record."  
"Yeah you did and the two single's you released from it are so wonderful but as you said youself you cannot wait."  
"Your right i can't but i'm honestly still working on the music for some songs they'll not finished yet sadly but when all the music is finish then you'll hear promise."  
"Well as long as you promise" we all laughed.  
We talked and joked some more and then the interview was over.

As soon i got home i took my phone from my back pocket and saw i got a text from Boo.  
Hi babe you were amazing in the interview everyone here saw it and as soon as they saw the picture some rolled their eyes at me and some he's just feeling sorry for you. But don't worry i know what we have and what's between us.  
His text made me smile and feel annoyed with everyone at his college.  
Hi love i'm glad you liked it and okay i'm glad you don't listen to them anymore darling i'll see you soon.  
We texted a bit more back and forth and i ended my last text with i adore you.

In the last few months so much has change like i met Louis's family and he met mine and on our to months we were at my house eating take out and having a wonderful time together.  
We still haven't said the 3 words but i think it's because it isn't necessary as long as we both know where the other is at we're good.  
The only thing i'm struggling with is when i should ask him to marry me, i'll been thinking about that for the last too weeks but something inside just keep saying it's too soon to early on.  
But when your in love it there a too soon i'm not sure but i'd buy a ring at a store, i was out walking with a friend and his dog Charmander yeah he love's pokemon but then again who doesn't these days anyway we walked by this store and i saw it and it looked like a ring Boo would love to wear.  
I don't think it'll be a good idea at least not today since Boo going back to college. And if i asked him today he would want to stay and not go back to school but i want him to i want him to get the degree he wants and deserve.  
"Haz can i ask you something."  
I looked at the boy in my arms and i see something in his eyes "sure you can ask me anything love."  
"Why don't you never ask me to stay instead of going back to school."  
"I want you to get the degree you want but why would you want me to you tell to stay."  
"I hate being in college the bullying is so bad and if i told my mom she would just tell me to get it together and it's only too more years."  
"Your actually scared ain't you sweetheart."  
"I am i mean i want a degree for sure but i want to give songwriting a shot" i'm still looking into his eyes and he's looking into mine, i kissed his forehead "writing songs with you were amazing and i really loved what came out."  
"I would love to write with you again and make sure other artist hear about you and more then anything i would love to have you here."  
"Is that your way to ask me to move in with you or that i can stay till i earn enough for a place myself."  
"I want to earn your own money but i'll love if you moved in with me love."  
"I'll love to darling and i do want to earn for myself and when can we move me in."  
"Let's do it tomorrow love in that way you can talk to the principal."  
"Sounds like a plan babe."

The next day i called my assistant to tell her to cancel everything today and tomorrow and to say sorry for the short notice but something big came up and it can't wait.  
After breakfast Boo and i drove to Manchester to his college with breaks of course, we walk through the door and on the way to his room many of the other student's scream happy to see me but i'm not happy to see them so don't let my fake smile fool you.  
We packed his things and walked to the principal's office and i told Louis i would be here when he comes out.  
We kissed before he walked in and yeah i could hear he gave him a piece of his mind like how his been so sick of being afraid of be here without being bullied. And how the teacher's and the principal himself do a fucking lousy job at making sure all student's are save and finished with i'm fucking out of here i'm done with this place.  
When he came out he looked so relieved and happy and i could tell he was by the look in his eyes.  
After we put his things in my car and Boo got in as well, many of the other student came over to me and ask for picture's and stuff.  
I shaked my head i'm pissed at em for what they did "i don't think any of you deserve it not after what you did to Louis and what give's y'all the right to bully someone to try to make em feel less then they actually are" they all looked at me surprised like where the hell did that come from "if i'm being honest with you all, you all disgust me is it really so hard to treat people with kindness damn it."  
I got in the car and began to drive away from here back to London, on the way i stopped at a cafe so we could have a bite to eat and something to drink and some sweet's to.  
Then back to the car and i drove the rest of the way home with my Boo.  
When we finally came home and Boo took his things to the bedroom and i walk to the livingroom, i actually feel good about moving Boo home to me it feel right.  
"Tell me what your thinking Haz" Louis took me out of my thought and i looked at him "what are you thinking about babe" he asks as he sat down next to me.  
"Not much other then how happy i am and how happy you make me and how right this feel's darling."  
"You make me more happy then i ever could be" he smile at me god i love his smile "i never ever thought that i would smile for real and not fake it till i make it."  
"Don't ever stop that smile from coming even if it's not me that's the reason sweetheart."  
"If you stop being the reason for my smile i'll kill myself just like you kill my mind."  
"Only the brave one's go on so you'll go on you hear me Boo."  
"Yeah i hear you love" i nodded to that.

the used the rest of the day on netflix and had take out for dinner.  
When we hit the bed we had some hot fun.  
The next morning when i open my eyes i saw Boo staring at me.  
"What time is it love" i asks.  
"Around 8 am honey" he answered.  
"Then why are you up already."  
"Because i have some amazing news to share with you dad."  
"Dad why are you calling me dad."  
"I don't know dad."  
"Darling let me sleep a few more hours then i'll play your dad."  
He kicked me under the cover's "It's not a sex game chi are you playing stupid or do you really not know what i'm trying to say."  
"Let's say i'm stupid" i said but i began to think about what he said and then i got big eyes "oh my god Boo your pregnant."  
"Took you long enough babe."  
"How when i just what."  
"Two weeks ago in a class i experience nausea and ran to the restroom to throw up."  
"Is it that's why you wanted to leave college love."  
"One of the reason's yes the other is i'm barely strong enough to defend myself let alone a child."  
"Your stronger then you think you are love don't ever forget that and you'll be an amazing daddy."  
"Thank you darling and so will you" he smile.  
"That smile make's me crazy love man i adore you."  
"I adore you to."  
I lay a hand on his belly and he lay his hand on top of mine, we smile and kissed each other.  
"Boo marry me love" i asks and his eyes got so big like what the hell did he just ask me but then a second later a smile came and he nodded and we kissed.  
"I'll love to marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you think there more then just a one shot here let me know please :)
> 
> Your input is welcome very much :)
> 
> Thank you for reading my little story :D


End file.
